Car accidents are a common cause of injury and damage, and the costs resulting from car accidents can be significant. The frequency of car accidents is especially high for young and/or novice drivers. There is a demand to reduce the number of accidents among this group of drivers. In the United States, many states require mandatory training for new drivers. This training may include attending classes and/or taking a driving course with a certified instructor. Further, in many states, prior to obtaining a driver's license, users may receive a driving permit that allows them to drive as long as another person with a valid driver's license is in the vehicle. Often this other person is asked or desires to teach the driver to drive. However, this other person might not know how to teach the driver or might want advice on how to teach the driver.
Accordingly, new systems, devices, methodologies, and software are desired to provide teaching assistance to passengers, such as parents, driving coaches, etc., to aid in teaching novice drivers, such as teenagers, how to drive. New systems, devices, methodologies, and software are likewise desired to teach drivers to drive better and more safely.